


to clean up all of the mess within

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, No graphic sex, just mentions blow jobs a lot, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: he’d done far worse than give a blowjob to someone he cared about because they were horny off sex pollen.





	to clean up all of the mess within

Licking his lips, Jason Todd jogged down the stairs into the Cave. Coming back from the dead had required he be more visible for a while, so he’d spent the past few nights helping Alfred rather than patrol.

However, Ivy had released a sex pollen, and if it wasn’t the damn Bat who’d been caught in it. Technically, since making the decision to return from the dead, Jason had made the most strides in understanding Poison Ivy’s creations- having turned his interest in literature to studying botany for that reason.

And to be frank, Bruce would need a certain kind of cleanup that was in his skillset to provide. Not that Bruce would like it, but as it stood, he was itchy, uncomfortable and unable to focus. If Jason gave him an assist, it could be gone in under a day, an hour if he took _all_ the help Jason intended to offer.

Clattering into the exam room, Jason shut the door, sighing when Bruce grumbled for him to go away. Ignoring the old Bat, the second Robin pulled up the analysis before shooting a look at his mentor.

“I can mix a compound that’ll dampen the effects once you take it, but it’s probably better if you take the compound in conjunction with getting… Some assistance.” His tone was gentler than his usual, and the beefy young man held up a hand to add

“It’s really no fuss either way, but if you just take the compound, you’ll be horny all day no matter how much you take. A discrete blowjob- which is far less than I’ve had to do for worse reasons- will fix the rest of it.” Bruce glared at him, squirming uncomfortably. Rolling his eyes, Jason moved out of the room, heading into a different part of the cave where he’d stored all the plant specimens he’d been experimenting with to combat Poison Ivy’s nastier concoctions while on lock down from the media storm.

Despite Bruce’s misgivings and the fit most people would have thrown, it really was the best solution. Bruce couldn’t bring anyone in without looking suspicious, Alfred did enough as it was, Dick was completely straight and Tim was underage even if he would have done it. Besides, as Jason had implied, he’d done far worse than give a blowjob to someone he cared about because they were horny off sex pollen.

Sighing, Jason steeped the tea, pouring it into a mug and taking it to Bruce, tilting his head when he realized the only one here besides them was Alfred. Stepping quietly into the medical room, Jason extended the mug, smiling when Bruce took it and swallowed it as fast as he could.

Turning to leave, Jason stopped when Bruce murmured

“Jason?” Looking back, he quirked his brows, nodding when Bruce asked if he’d been serious.

-

Alfred was aware Jason and Bruce took longer than necessary to clean up. He assumed they were sparring to work off the excess tension in Bruce’s system. Normally, that would have worked. Unfortunately, this was not only one of Ivy’s earliest mixtures, Jason had been testing a theory that plant-based antidotes would work better. He’d not only been right, but he’d had a different motive for offering Bruce sexual release.

As had been mentioned earlier, sure, Bruce could bring someone to the mansion, but who? He might get along with the female vigilantes, but he didn’t trust them with his body. Not after Talia. And it wouldn’t do for a sexually frustrated Bat to be roaming the streets.

What guilt Jason did feel about taking advantage of the situation (and Bruce) was mitigated by that pair of facts. He to, had been overfocused on the Mission, or, rather, His Mission and then Bruce’s. He trusted that Bruce wouldn’t turn him over now, so risking this was alright.

Wasn’t like there were feelings on the line.

-

A few weeks after Harley’s attack, and Jason and Bruce were sneaking around. They weren’t absolutely subtle about it, but they weren’t completely private. It would have been nice to relax around the family, at least, but they both knew that was risky.

Besides, they’d stalled out at using each other to run off steam.

 

 


End file.
